


What To Do

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Demi Lovato - Freeform, F/M, What To Do, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge No. O3 - Kensi and Deeks - 'They both had to find their place, because as one drifted away – the other broke down'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do

**What To Do  
Words**: 857  
 **Song** : What To Do  
 **Artist** : Demi Lovato  
 **Tv Show** : NCIS: Los Angeles  
 **Couple** : Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks  
 **Disclaimer** : NCIS: Los Angeles was created by Shane Brennan - 'What To Do' is performed by 'Demetria Devonne Lovato'

...

_Tell me what to do – about you_

_I already know I can see in your eyes,_   
_When you selling the truth._   
_'Cos it's been a long time coming,_   
_So where you running to?_   
_Tell me what to do – about you._

Partners were meant to stick together, but when one of them is lost in their own thoughts, it is hard for them both to work together.

They both had established this much – their feelings were more than 'just partners' and they both want their relationship to work.

Kensi Blye was working for their relationship, but Marty Deeks, was running from it.

_You've got your way of speaking,_   
_Even the air you're breathing._   
_You could be anything,_   
_But you don't know what to believe in._   
_You've got the world before you,_   
_If I could only show you –_   
_That you don't know – what to do._   
_Tell me what to do – about you._

He promised he would never leave her, unlike every man before him. He promised that he would be there for her, that he would not become Jack and leave her.

Everything about him was different, different to every other many in her life. He had grown up in a different style of neighbourhood, one that was like a mafia gang's last hit. He had learnt the hard way, the effects of horrid parenting. He had learnt self-defence in the worst way possible, and it had involved defending his mother from his dad, who was threatening them all.

From everything that Marty Deeks knew, he could do anything, but was still unsure what to do; when it came to the girl he loved.

_Something on your mind,_   
_Baby all of the time,_   
_You could bring out a room – oh yeah._   
_This day has been a long time coming,_   
_I'll say it's nothing new._   
_So tell me what to do – about you._

_You've got your way of speaking,_   
_Even the air you're breathing._   
_You could be anything,_   
_But you don't know what to believe in._   
_You've got the world before you,_   
_If I could only show you –_   
_That you don't know – what to do._

Kensi had noticed that when ever he looks at her, he smiled, but then when he began to thinking about what he saw, the smile would be dropped.

When he looked at her, he could see an independent woman, one who could live in a desert for a week and survive, one who could hotwire an  _aeroplane_.

But what he didn't know was that she relied on him, more than she let know. While he was drifting away and testing how far his partner could go without him, she was breaking down, thinking that he was leaving her, like everyone of the other men in her life.

_You think about it,_   
_Can you ever change?_   
_Finish what you started,_   
_Make me wanna stay?_   
_Tired of conversation,_   
_Show me something real._   
_Find out what your part is,_   
_Play it how you feel._

_Tell me what to do – about you._   
_Is there anyway,_   
_Anything I can say that won't break us in two._   
_'Cos it's been a long time coming,_   
_I can't stop loving you, yeah._   
_Tell me what to do – about you._

When Marty Deeks had come to be a liaison detective with NCIS, he had to change a lot about himself. His partner, she wanted everything that made him who he was back.

They both had a lot of un-finished aliases out there, but they both pushed them aside, knowing that they would have to tie up loose ends soon, so that they could stay where they were.

Kensi wanted all of this 'dancing-around-the-problem' to stop. They both needed to realise what they had and start working for it to stay, or it would be gone.

They both wanted to see how far words would take them, before they had to stop, before it broke them apart.

_You've got your way of speaking,_   
_Even the air you're breathing._   
_You could be anything,_   
_But you don't know what to believe in._   
_You've got the world before you,_   
_If I could only show you,_   
_That you don't know what to do._

_You could be anything,_   
_But you don't know what to believe in._   
_World before you –_   
_Show you,_   
_That you don't know – what to do_

They had to start fighting for what they have, or one day, it will be gone. They both had to find their place, because as one drifted away – the other broke down…


End file.
